


Колыбельная

by Shiae_Hagall_Serpent



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, No copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent/pseuds/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent
Summary: Ничего во вред Робину Уилл не задумал. Но быть заловленным при попытке по-детски разыграть их доблестного вожака — ведь засмеют.
Kudos: 3





	Колыбельная

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор Lana Valter, редактура Kon, olya11, Red_Yennifer  
> Колыбельная в фике — анахронизм, сборник "Песни Матушки Гусыни" появился гораздо позже. Хотя некоторым стихам оттуда — не одна сотня лет.  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды fandom Robin Hood 2019

Между старыми дубами и вязами мелькала быстрая тень. Замирала, сливаясь то с одним, то с другим необхватным стволом, и через мгновение скользила дальше. Ветер гнал по небу рваные облака, среди которых высверкивала растущая луна, бросая на землю причудливые блики.  
Разбойничий лагерь спал, только у небольшого костра сидел часовой. Тень застыла в дюжине шагов от костра — темный силуэт на фоне темной коры, — бесшумно прокралась к следующему дереву и взобралась наверх по веревочной лестнице с деревянными ступеньками. Часовой и ухом не повел.  
У хижины на дереве есть неоспоримое преимущество — или недостаток, это с какой стороны поглядеть. Залезть туда не так-то просто, тем более когда одна рука занята, да еще и тайком. Уилл поудобнее перехватил горшок и преодолел еще одну ступеньку.  
Внизу, тихо переговариваясь, прошли двое — заступать в караул, значит, время близилось к трем ночи. Оборону и охрану организовали так, что куда там ноттингемскому гарнизону, а дозорные сменялись с той же точностью, с какой в церквях и аббатствах отбивали литургию часов. Один разбойник споткнулся и, чертыхаясь, наклонился посмотреть, на что наступил.  
— Тише ты, Том! — шикнул второй. — Перебудишь ребятню, бабы нас так сковородками приголубят, мало не покажется...  
— Да тут... — Том выпрямился, держа в руке вырезанного из дерева всадника. — Это Коди, меньшого Марты, он вчера все убивался, что потерял отцов подарок. Погоди-ка...  
Том оторвал шнурок от рубахи, обвязал игрушку, повесил на нижнюю ветку, чтобы сразу увидели. Слегка толкнул пальцем, и всадник закачался.  
— Ну вот, поутру найдут.  
Лагерь в чаще Шервуда стал убежищем и для семей изгнанников. Нередко лук погибшего поднимал его сын или брат, едва разменявший второй десяток, а то и дочь, сестра, мать, жена. Смерть дышала в спину каждому, кто пришел сюда, поэтому любая мелочь, напоминающая о жизни, становилась бесценной: наравне с луками и стрелами разбойники мастерили игрушки и люльки, вместе с наконечниками отливали венчальные кольца, а между клинками ковали фибулы и гребни.  
Над ухом тонко и противно зазвенело, Уилл резко дунул, отгоняя комара, и разбойники настороженно застыли.  
— Хью, ты слышал? — Том приложил ладонь к уху. — Кажись, шуршит чего-то...  
— Ага, свистит тихохонько...  
Второй разбойник потянулся к рогу у пояса. Уилл вжался в дерево, проклиная сатанинское насекомое, — попадаться в его планы не входило. Естественно, ничего во вред Робину он не задумал. Но быть заловленным при попытке по-детски разыграть их доблестного вожака — ведь засмеют! И Волчонок первый. Отплатит за случай, когда Уилл застукал его с шароварами Азима, которые тот, высунув от усердия язык, ушивал вдвое — как потом выяснилось, поспорил с кузнецовой дочкой, той еще маленькой оторвой. В горшке возмущенно квакнуло.  
— Тьфу ты, проваль! — шепотом выругался Хью. — Лягушки!  
Дозорные продолжили путь и вскоре скрылись в темноте. Уилл, крепко цепляясь одной рукой за ступеньку, а второй придерживая горшок, облегченно выдохнул. Он понимал, что выходка дурацкая и ребяческая, но... Всерьез вредить Робину Уилл теперь не стал бы. Однако желание подстроить мелкую пакость, выставить на посмешище, чтобы графский сынок сел в лужу, так никуда и не делось.  
Добравшись до помоста, он откинул полог, на цыпочках просочился внутрь и замер, не дыша. Робин с вечера жаловался на ушибленное плечо — накануне его крепко ударили краем щита, — и после растирок и настоек Азима должен был спать как убитый. Но мало ли...  
Уилл бывал здесь не раз — приносил и забирал оружие, мешочки с монетами, случалось, что все те же настойки, поэтому мог пройти по хижине с закрытыми глазами. Он подкрался к постели, поставил горшок и нашарил сапоги. Давясь беззвучным смехом — то-то с утра будет воплей и ругани! — потянулся за первой лягушкой... Раздавшийся стон заставил его замереть и мысленно выругаться: кажется, сегодня удача повернулась к нему задом. Робин, конечно, не Волчонок, но клятых лягушек ему долго не забудет. Пожалуй, стоило убраться восвояси и попытать счастья в другой раз.  
Уилл сдвинулся назад. Осторожно потянул к себе горшок, надеясь, что пронесет. В конце концов, всегда можно сказать... Что сказать, он придумать не успел — Робин шевельнулся. Уилл подскочил, чуть не сбив стоящий у изголовья кувшин с водой. Но Робин и не думал просыпаться: метался на кровати, шептал что-то непонятное.  
Уилл выпрямился, попятился, и тут лунный луч, проникнув сквозь откинутый полог, упал на лицо Робина, которое в этом неясном свете показалось мертвенно-бледным, застывшим, как восковая маска покойника. Уилл видел его всяким: неунывающим и веселым, собранным и хладнокровным, мрачным, злым, удивленным, даже растерянным. Видел, как прищуриваются голубые глаза и зрачки становятся пугающе похожими на ледяные острия, когда стрела за стрелой срываются с тетивы и безошибочно находят свою цель. Видел хмурящимся во сне. Но таким... уязвимым — никогда. Усталый, осунувшийся, Робин походил на собственный призрак. И это было... неправильно.  
Уилл потянулся к его плечу под мокрой от пота рубахой и отдернул руку. Разбудит — придется объяснять, что забыл здесь посреди ночи. Но и бросить Робина наедине с кошмарами он не мог. Слишком хорошо знал, каково это, просыпаться со скрученными в узел кишками. Правда, его способ прогонять кошмары сейчас точно не годился. С губ Робина сорвалось несколько слов на сарацинском, он снова застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, потом всхлипнул, и Уиллу показалось, будто ему врезали под дых. Дьявол с ними, с объяснениями.  
Он уселся на пол и принялся тихо напевать — слышал, как Фанни пела это своему младшему. Раз младенцы успокаиваются, значит, должно помочь и Робину, правда же? С младенцами справиться куда сложнее.

— Спи, малыш, твой отец  
Стережет в горах овец,  
В сонном царстве станет мать  
С веток сны тебе срывать,  
В люльку сложит их твою,  
Скажет — баюшки-баю...

Медведь Уиллу на ухо не наступал, но чувствовал он себя ужасно глупо. Хорошо, хоть никто не слышал. Еще большей глупостью было протянуть руку, смахнуть испарину со лба Робина и осторожно погладить его по голове, прямо как ребенка.

— Спи, малыш, во дворе  
Спит собака в конуре,  
Спят коровы на лугу,  
Даже птицы ни гугу,  
Даже речка не шумит,  
Потому что детка спит...

Но эта глупость — обе глупости — подействовали. Дыхание Робина мало-помалу выравнивалось, он уже не стонал, только вздрагивал и бормотал что-то. Уилл разобрал всего несколько слов, от которых в животе стало холодно, и больше не вслушивался.

— Спи, малыш, плющ во сне  
Прижимается к стене,  
Будь же кротким, мой росток,  
Как ягненок, как цветок,  
Нежным, добрым вырастай,  
Баю-баюшки, бай-бай... *

В другой ситуации Уилл, наверное, и повеселился бы. Кроткий и нежный — вот уж совсем не про Робина Локсли. Да и добрый, пожалуй, тоже. Во всяком случае, не в том смысле, какой вкладывают обычно. Только сейчас было не до веселья.  
Уилл еще раз провел пальцами по спутанным волосам Робина — сердце при этом заходилось так, будто он прыгнул в Трент глубокой осенью, — и отодвинулся. Точнее, попытался. Стоило шевельнуться, как запястье попало в стальной захват.  
— Останься, — сипло выдохнул Робин, дернув его на себя.  
Уилл повалился сверху. Казалось, в глубине глаз Робина, черных из-за расширенных зрачков, таяли отголоски недавних кошмаров.  
— Я... это... — буркнул Уилл невпопад, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.  
Нужные слова не находились, а молчать было третьей глупостью. Или уже четвертой, если считать с лягушек. Он начал подниматься, опираясь одной рукой на кровать, а второй на грудь Робина... и замер, почувствовав, как под ладонью бешено колотится сердце.  
— Останься, — повторил Робин. А потом перевернулся на бок, обнял его и уткнулся лицом в шею.  
Уилл растерялся. И как теперь быть? Вырываться... опять же, глупо. Как и все, что он делал с той минуты, когда отправился с горшком к заводи.  
— Холодно... почему-то в темноте холодно... — от хриплого шепота Уилл вздрогнул.  
Кожа Робина под влажной рубахой и впрямь была холодной, едва не ледяной. А еще Уилл откуда-то знал, что если сейчас шевельнется, то обнимающие его руки сразу разожмутся и можно будет уйти. Но тогда терзавшие Робина кошмары наверняка вернутся. Значит, лучше побыть здесь еще немного, пока не заснет спокойно. Это ведь как за раненым присмотреть, ему не впервой. И вовсе он не тревожится за избалованного графского сынка, просто... у каждого случаются плохие ночи. Уилл сам себе не желал признаваться, что готов до рассвета стеречь сон того, кого так отчаянно ненавидел и в ком столь же отчаянно нуждался.  
— Спи. Чудовища не вернутся, — вырвалось само собой. Так говорил их отец, когда совсем еще маленький Уилл чего-то пугался или ему снились свои, детские кошмары. А потом гладил голове и по спине.  
К виску внезапно прижались твердые обветренные губы, и Уилл подскочил от неожиданности. Хотя подскочил — это сильно сказано. Дернулся. Невозможно подскочить, когда тебя держат железной хваткой.  
— Спи уже, — Уилл взъерошил Робину волосы.  
Он, Робин, отец, мать, леди Локсли. Как причудливо все обернулось. О матери Робина он знал лишь, что та была хороша собой и добра. И что будь она жива, их отец не взглянул бы на другую женщину. И тогда сейчас некому было бы спасать Робина от кошмаров прошлого. А завтра некому было бы прикрывать ему спину в бою. Послезавтра — приносить настойку или растирку под предлогом, что Азим перевязывает раненого. И никакой крапивы в штанах, волчьего табака в кошеле и лягушек в сапогах.  
Уилл прислушался к ровному дыханию Робина и, уже проваливаясь в сон, поймал себя на том, что улыбается.

***

Утром Уилл первым делом споткнулся об горшок с лягушками. Робин хохотал до слез, но ни словом не упомянул о том, что случилось ночью. И не удивился, что проснулся не один.  
Он тоже предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не было: ни кошмаров, ни колыбельной, ни странных интонаций, ни поцелуя в висок, — и шустро удрал. Но мысли подшутить над Робином не оставил.  
Повторить попытку Уилл решил через две-три ночи. Как раз успеет наловить в малиннике ужей.

____________________________  
*Перевод с английского – Генриха Варденги, с небольшими изменениями.


End file.
